Desks for vehicles have typically been configured to be supported in some manner by the vehicle seats (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,398,496; 2,934,391; 3,031,242; 3,345,118; 3,922,973; 4,792,183; 4,909,159; and 4,942,827). Such desks thus usually remove seating space from the vehicle and, in addition, they generally do not provide means for moving a work surface of the desk to a position where it is conveniently accessible to the driver.
Other vehicle desks have been configured to be free of the vehicle seats but place a desk surface in locations at or below the vehicle seat level which precludes use as a work surface. Desks of this type are also often incompatible with floor mounted transmission controls (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,091).
Apparatus having provisions for user positioning of a working surface are generally not compatible with vehicular space and mounting requirements nor configured to operate in an environment of acceleration and decelleration (e.g., computer monitor arm 921-6150 supplied by the Quill Corporation of Ontario, Calif.).